


The Next Chapter

by JantoJones



Series: Illya & Cat [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya has a question for Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Chapter

As the sun sank below the horizon, Illya sighed deeply. Beside him, on the warm sand, Cat Felina stirred from her light doze.

"I can't believe this vacation is over," she murmured, rolling over to drape an arm across Illya's bare chest.

The Russian didn't reply straight away, choosing instead to his arm on top of hers. He couldn't remember a time he'd been so relaxed and contented. The two of them had been in a committed relationship for almost a year, and Illya was still amazed that he was able to love someone with such strength and passion. To his eyes, Cat was perfect. She was intelligent, feisty and beautiful, but above all, she was immune to the charms of Napoleon Solo. He knew, of course, that Napoleon wouldn't even think of trying it on with Cat, but he had no need to worry anyway. She and Solo got on very well, and he treated her like a sister.

Illya also knew that Mr Waverly was less than keen on their relationship, but he hadn't tried to put an end to it. While interpersonal relationships were discouraged for agents, there weren't any actual rules against it.

"The vacation isn't over until we leave in the morning," Illya said, eventually.

The two of them had managed to spend an entire week together, just the two of them, with no interruptions from U.N.C.L.E. or anyone else on the island. It was going to be hard to go back to New York, and to real life, but the vacation had cemented one thing in Illya's mind. He wanted to be a part of Cat's life for as long as he could, and to that end he had a question to ask.

"How would you like to be Mrs Kuryakina?"

Cat sat up and fixed him with a puzzled expression.

"Was that supposed to be a proposal of marriage?"

"Of course," Illya replied, matter-of-factly. "So what do you say?"

"I say, get off your back and onto one knee," she told him. "Then ask me again, properly!"

Illya couldn't help but smile at the indignation in her voice, but still did as she instructed. As he took his kneeling position, he held her left hand in both of his.

"Catherine," he began. "You have given me more love and peace than I ever thought possible in a life such as mine. I have no way of knowing what my future holds, or how long that future will be, but I do know that I want you to be part of it for as long as possible. Will you consent to being my wife?"

The reaction Illya got was not what he was expecting. Cat emitted a strange squeaking noise, then burst into tears. She wasn't that kind of person who showed this level of emotion, and he'd never once seen her cry.

"Are you okay?" he asked, tentatively.

Cat nodded, as she tried to get control of herself. Her reaction to the proposal had shocked her also. After all, it was the second one in the space of thirty seconds, so it was hardly a surprise.

"Yes," she finally managed to say. "Yes, yes, yes. I will marry you."

Gathering her in his arms, Illya kissed her and laid her back down in the sand. Neither of them got much sleep that night, but woke up entwined together as the sun came up the next morning.


End file.
